Paint your enemies
by ACangel
Summary: Why paint your enemies? That's the only way to win of course. ONESHOT R&R please! :


**Paint Your Enemies**

**Please read the text below.**

Sorry everyone that I deleted my two previous stories. I couldn't think of an ending for both of them! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!!! And SASUKE is in this! I didn't feel that I had the right to replace him with Sai. So let's all be friends and pretend that some how magically they got him back from Orochimaru and somehow they magically got him out of his insane state of mind, ok? Ok. Continue reading.

_Italics_ for thinking adn for flashbacking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked back at the tree that he just stepped on. He frowned at what had just happened and that he couldn't do anything to help. Remembering the reason that his teammate got attacked, he sped up his pace, clutching to the gun in his hand.

'_I can't believe they just took down Neji. I wonder how the others are doing.'_

Speeding up even more, Naruto heard distant shouts and screams. _That sounded like Ten Ten._ Fighting his urge to follow the scream and help his teammate, he remembered what Kakashi-sensei had told them before they left.

**Flash back **

"_So it's team Gai and Kakashi against team Kurenai and Asuma?" Tsunade sighed and shook her head._

"_What kind of stupid game is this anyways?" She asked looking from sensei to sensei._

"_Well Tsunade-sama, it trains our students to be more aware of the dangers and how to skillfully take down an enemy when there's no one there to help you," Kurenai explained._

"_And a little competition between the students never hurt," Gai said flashing is good-man pose. Tsunade sighed again and looked at the forest._

"_I guess it's fine if you use the train grounds as your battle field, they need more training anyways. I don't want them getting hurt or too tired. I have missions for them when they're finished," Tsunade looked the teachers._

"_Do they have a time limit, Tsunade-sama?" Asuma looked over Tsunade's shoulder at the forest._

"_Of course! They should learn to end things quickly and getting to more important things. Do any for you have a suggesting for the time limit?" Tsunade asked._

"_Is 2 day good for a time limit, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi looked at the hokage._

"_I think 2 days is enough for them," Asuma said nodding his head in agreement._

"_2 days?! Kakashi, Asuma tell me what they're going to do in there for 2 whole days? Go dumb and daze?" Tsunade yelled making the senseis grimace, "The most I can give them is half a day!"_

"_But Tsunade-sama-" Kurenai looked at Tsunade, sweat dropping little._

"_No buts Kurenai! This is more serious than I thought! 1 day is final! They're not little kids anymore!" Tsunade shouted at the senseis before walking away._

"_She didn't have to exaggerate so much." Kakashi mutter to himself._

_Game Day_

"_Ok team Gaikashi! Let's beat team Asunerai and prove that we're better!" Gai looked at the 6 teenagers standing before him with Kakashi._

"_Gaikashi? No Gai-sensei! We must be called the glorious youth of Konoha!" Rock Lee exclaimed looking at his teacher for approval._

"_No way am I going to be in a group called 'Gaikashi' OR glorious youth of Konoha!" Naruto shouted, panicking. _

"_Let them dream up a name. It's not like we're going to use it anyways." TenTen rolled her eyes._

"_But TenTen, surely you don't mean what I think you mean." Lee looked at TenTen with pleading eyes._

_Kakashi looked at his team and sighed._

"_Ok team. Let's talk before we have to start," Kakashi smiled, "Gai is there something that you wanted to say before I continue?"_

"_Yes there is. It's that…NEVER GIVE UP ON THE YOUTHFUL SPRING OF HOPE! And IF you win, you'll all get one of my specially made, green spandex GOOD NINJA suit! And you must hit the opponent with a minimum of 5 shots to take them out of the game," Gai shouted at his team with tears of joy coursing down his cheeks and doing the 'good man pose' at the same time._

"_Hehe..." Kakashi looked at Gai, sweat dropping._

"_One more thing before you g, you only have half a day. Whichever team has the least team members loses. Remember, even if you hear your teammates scream for help, don't follow it. Keep going. That's the only way to win. Oh, and make you have a meeting point to see who's left. Good luck," Kakashi looked at his team and nodded._

_Flashback over._

Naruto gulped and looked ahead. Suddenly he saw the meeting point marked on a tree. He turned and landed quietly on the tree.

'_I wonder who's still left,'_ Naruto thought just as a hand grabbed his shoulder, "WHA-?!"

"Naruto! Keep you voice down. It's me." Naruto looked at his pink haired teammate and sigh.(She mentally wants to scream)

"Sakura-chan, you almost gave me a heart attack," Naruto smiled his signature smile, "So do you know who's left?"

"Ya, I met up with Neji and he said that TenTe-" Sakura was suddenly cut off by a shadow like hand covering her mouth and dragging her down…into the darkness. (badabaa...jk)

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted and started to go after Sakura.

"Naruto! Don't follow!" Sakura shouted from somewhere in the darkness. (She kinda wants him to follow 'cause she's a bit scared, but the heck. Sakura want to win!)

Naruto stopped in his tracks, gulped and clenched his teeth together. _She's right_, he thought. Fight all urge to try and save Sakura, Naruto headed deeper into the forest. He stopped on a tree branch again and looked back in the direction of where Sakura was.

"Kagemane..." he muttered to himself. This is so intense. _I wonder how much longer we have 'til times up._ Suddenly a shadow passed him overhead. _Ino…_Naruto looked at the gun in his hand and raced after the enemy.

He saw a flash of white-blonde hair and shot at it. Vaguely wondering whether he had hit Ino or not, he dodged two shots that came his way.

"Gah," Naruto muttered under his breath. He saw Ino land on a branch and did the same.

"My team is going to win Naruto!" Ino shouted at him. Naruto looked at Ino and saw that his shot had hit her judging by the fresh red liquid that ran down her shirt ans smirked.

"I don't think so! I'm going to take you out right now!" Naruto shouted. He loaded his gun and shot at Ino, who seemed to be almost out of chakra.

"Hehe...we'll see who wins..." Naruto smirked, kagebunshined, and shot at Ino hitting her completely on all sides. Suddenly he heard Kiba's voice calling Ino's name. (Please try to picture the shooting scene in your mind, it's hard to describe the scene without give away the game)

"You're out Ino," Naruto said while speeding away.

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT!" Ino shouted.(waving her arms)

**Awhile later (half and hour later)**

Naruto was still running on trees and looking around and being on guard. Suddenly, nearly scaring him to death again, he heard a loud boom, which means that half the 'half day limit' had ended. Sighing, Naruto stopped and jumped on to the soft grass benethe him. _How the heck am I suppose to know how everyone else is doing if I haven't talked to anyone? Am I suppose to go look for them or what?_

"Ah..." Naruto breathed and clutched his head, trying to think of a plan. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around…" And with that, Naruto took off. _So I took out Choji, Ino and, with Sasuke's help, Kiba. There shouldn't be that many people left. Tenten was taken out by someone; Shikamaru took out Sakura-chan, and I saw Hinata, Shino and Shikamaru take down Neji. _He thought to himself, his head missing a tree branch by centimeters. This is going to take forever. And I'm getting tired and hungry. While looking around and looking out for enemies and teammates, he had passed many trees with dark red liquid on them. After another 10 minutes of wondering, Naruto decided to sit down (not in plain site, hidden; he's a better ninja than that).

"I wonder if Sasuke is still in. That idiot better still be in," Naruto wondered quietly out loud.

"Of course I'm still in, stupid, and who are you calling an idiot?" a voice spoke up behind him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped up in surprise. He looked at his teammate (who is giving him his signature smirk/glare look), "What's up? Who still in? Is going to be over soon?"

"Calm down Naruto. The game was over 5 minutes ago, but knowing you and being the nice person that I am, I came to find you. Duh." Sasuke looked at Naruto, frowning slightly.

"Oh...thanks."

"C'mon you idiot, let's walk back," Sasuke said, turning away.

Naruto smiled, stood up and put his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. (Sasuke looks annoyed and sweatdrops)

"So you were worried that I wouldn't come out of the forest? 'Cause you know, that's what brother's are like."

"I know what brothers act like you dope."

"Does that mean that I'm like a brother to you then?"

"No."

"Aw Sasuke you know you didn't mean that. I think of you as a brother, ya know?"

"Whatever," Sasuke smirked. _Maybe you not a brother, but a pretty good friend._

"What're ya thinking Sasuke? About being brothers?"

"No you idiot, why would I think about that?"

"Well, whatever Sasuke. To me, you'll always be like a brother." Naruto smiled at his friend, who sighed in defeat.

"Hey, you know, paintball was actually kinda fun, tiring though." Naruto looked at the trees with all the red paint smeared and shot onto them.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we're going to play dart tag next week. Are you up for it, Naruto?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"Heck, ya! I can't wait! We're going to win again. Wait, we did win right?"

"Ya and get your arm off me. It's hard to walk like this."

"No way! We look like we're as close as brothers! Or really good friends!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed again.

"We are good friends you dope."

(Imagine them both smiling/ smirking at eachother.)

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you liked that! **

**ACangel**


End file.
